deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Yggdrasil Magical Tree/Star Wars versus Star Trek
File:Federationo.jpg|United Federation of Planets File:Star-wars-vs-star-trek.jpg File:GElogo.jpg|Galactic Empire If a squadron of five Stormtroopers from the Star Wars franchise went head on against five Starfleet soldiers from the Star Trek franchise, who would win? Let's compare them on different levels: The Stormtroopers are made to be the perfect soldier, in the whole sense of the word, they are manufactured in clone factories. The Stormtrooper Corps was not directly tied to the Imperial Army or Navy, and instead maintained its own command structure, ranking system, and support facilities. Stormtroopers were loyal only to the Emperor. They were, basically, the Imperial Guard. After the Emperor decided that an army of clone soldiers based on one template was too susceptible to corruption, the Stormtrooper ranks were opened to not only clones of various genomes, but also millions of recruits as well. For a time, the stormtroopers were evenly balanced between clones and recruits until cloning became a rare commodity that the Imperial Remnant couldn't afford. If a man between the ages of 18 and 30 scored in the top fifth percentile, an Imperial recruiting agent would contact him and presumably arrange DNA sampling for cloning. The basic unit of organization was the individual trooper. Each Stormtrooper is assigned a number for tactical purposes and to reinforce the Imperial ethic of uniformity. Stormtrooper military training was accompanied by thorough indoctrination to Imperial ideology, above and beyond what the normal military was exposed to, and Stormtroopers were closely associated with the Emperor himself. Entirely immune from bribery or blackmail, the Stormtroopers ensured the Emperor's Will was carried out at all times, no matter the cost to themselves. Through the extremely militaristic, disciplined lifestyle they led, the Stormtroopers understood their expendable nature to the Emperor, and respected it completely. Equipment: The BlasTech E-11 blaster rifle was the standard issue weapon of the Corps and one of the most commonly issued rifles in the Empire. The E-11 could alternate between semiautomatic, fully automatic and pulse-fire settings, and was designed to use a variety of ammunition, including grenades, darts, and flares. A computer enhanced scope compensated for dark, hazy, or smoky conditions, while a supplementary computer enabled the scope to display data specific to the weapon's current operating mode. The E-11's long barrel produced a tightly focused and very powerful particle beam, and had a maximum range of three hundred meters and an optimum range of one hundred meters. All stormtroopers, excluding those assigned to heavy or special weapons, carried an E-11 along with a SE-14r light repeating blaster pistol. All stormtroopers also had a cylindrical thermal detonator attached to the small of their back, on their torso armor. Like almost everything else on a typical stormtrooper uniform, the detonator casing and buttons were not labeled, merely blank white in color. This was done deliberately in order to reduce the chance that an enemy would be able to arm the detonator if it were captured. Even a person who somehow knew the way to input the code would have to learn what it was. Each thermal detonator arming code was unique, known only to the soldier to whom the device was issued. The individual detonator code, along with designation codes and rank, were the only semblances of individuality that the troopers were allowed. The model had adjustable time settings, ranging from six to eighteen seconds and a small range of five meters. The Trooper Armor, is white colored and has nothing to compare one another, so the Stormtroopers have uniformity and nothing that could lead to individuality. This armor was 18 pieces of white plastoid-composite body armor over a sealed black body glove. The complete ensemble encased the body completely from head to toe. The armor also protected the troopers from very harsh environments as well as projectiles and impact weapons. The armor might be penetrated by a direct blaster bolt, but would significantly reduce damage from the absorbed bolt. Blast energy sinks were distributed around the armor to absorb energy from a blaster bolt. The insulated body glove allowed for comfortable operations in an very wide range of climates, including—for a very short time—even total vacuum conditions, or immense extremes of cold and heat. In this respect, it could be argued that the armor was much less suited to battle, and much more suitable as a high-tech survival suit. They do have uniforms designed especially for extreme heat, extreme cold and zero-gravity situations, but the one described is the standard issued uniform. So, Stormtroopers will be equiped with a standard issue rifle, gun and granade. Plus their standard uniform. For the purpose of this exercise, it will be a group of five Stormtroopers. Lets say that three are clones and two more are imperial recruits, all of them humans. Now, for the Stafleet Security Officers: For the purpose of this exercise, we'll use Starfleet issued technology of the 2300s when the infamous Dominion War was fought, and Starfleet military was put to the test like never before. Starfleet Security is a branch of Starfleet responsible for safeguarding the Federation from outside threats, and for conducting criminal investigations if necessary. A combination of both police and military force. Starfleet is the deep-space exploratory and defense service maintained by the United Federation of Planets. Its principal functions included the advancement of Federation knowledge about the galaxy and its inhabitants, the advancement of Federation science and technology, the military defense of the Federation, and the practice of Federation diplomacy. In other words, their main mission is not to fight enemies, but to make new friends. They are no pushovers of course, when the need arises they will fight to defend themselves, and they did so several times, against purely military cultures, like the Romulans and the Klingons. And most recently, against the Borg and the Dominion. They might be more inclined for diplomacy, but when it comes to fighting, they can hold their ground with the best, and they have the equipment and training to back it up. While all of Starfleet members get the same training, which is not only military, said members can come from different cultural backgrounds. They can be Humans from Earth, or the all-logic Vulcans, or the warrior Klingons, and a big list of "others". So they all apply that training differently, while still working together for the same purpose and goal. Weapons issued to a ground assault force of Starfleet officers would include a standard Type 3 Phaser Rifle, 24th century phaser rifles have sixteen power settings, fully-autonomous recharge capability, multiple-target acquisition, and gyro-stabilization. They fire a phaser beam which can be set to any of the after mentioned power settings. The Type 3 Phaser rifle could be modified with the use of a tracking light mounted on the central body, as well as a shoulder strap designed for ease of carrying. Another rifle variation was in service at the same time, and used during zero-gravity operations. This variant was able to be magnetized against a surface, further proving its usefulness in zero-gravity environments. Another phaser variant they used was the Type 2 Phaser Hand gun. Utilized primarily in defensive situations, the phaser type 2 handgun had several applications, from a weapon to a cutting tool, explosive device, or energy source. Storing considerable energy, most phasers were distinguished by firing a focused energy discharge in the form of a beam or steady stream. Built ergonomically and smooth shaped, they are light and easy to handle. While the phaser type 2 gun itself can be used as an exploding device besides its use as an assault weapon and/or tool, there is also one more thing that Starfleet has that is designed to be used as a bomb: The Photon Grenade. Photon grenades are short-range, variable-yield explosive devices. Like all the rest of Starfleet equipment, they can be set to different levels. When they are detonated, they delive a powerful electromagnetic pulse. At low levels, they are capable of delivering a wide-area stun effect; at greater levels, they provide a lethal pulse. Starfleet uniforms are both color coded and separated by ranks, indicated by small pins on the neckline. Half a pin is a petty officer, one pin is an Ensign, one pin and a half is a Lieutenant junior grade, two pins is a Lieutenant, and so on. The color coding by the 24th century (2300s) was wine-red for command, mustard-yellow for operations/security, and teal-blue for science/medical. Considering the standard ranks for an assault force and what department they will be from, the Starfleet security members will have the rank of Lieutenants, and wear the mustard-yellow uniforms (operations/security). Uniforms used in standard ground operations and regular on-ship duty are basically the same. They are designed to be comfortable, and provide freedom of movement. And of course; to tell apart a doctor from an engineer. For situations that called for a Starfleet officer to serve in hazardous battle operations, different uniforms are availabe, but they are designed to protect from the enviroment, like desert heat, or vaccum of space, not the weapons of an enemy. Starfleet has uniforms designed for operations on frozen wastelands, dry deserts, and zero-gravity operations. But, like the Stormtroopers, they will wear a standard uniform. So, the Starfleet equipment consists of a Type 3 phaser rifle, a Type 2 phaser gun, and a photon granade. With the standard issue black colored uniform and mustard-yellow shoulder pads. For this exercise, we'll have five members of Starfleet security. And to demonstrate the differences in members of Starfleet personal, we'll make it to be 3 Humans (One Korean, one Samoan and one Latin-American), 1 Klingon and 1 Vulcan. The battle between this two squads will take place in an abandoned deep space underground station on an Earth like planet with vegetable life, but no animal life. So, who would win? Who is sci-fi's most Deadliest Warrior? Category:Blog posts